


The Wedding is Off

by UngusTheBungus



Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fat-shaming, Reader-Insert, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Getting married to Byakuya Togami, the SHSL Heir, is a pain in the ass.
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Wedding is Off

You looked in the huge mirror in front of you and sighed. The dress you were wearing was way too big and barely hung onto your body. Shit. The wedding was going to happen in just thirty minutes. Hopefully, you’ll be able to fix this issue before that or Byakuya will throw a fit.

“What’s taking so long?” Byakuya asked impatiently, causing you to jump. When the hell did he get here? “You were supposed to be downstairs fifteen minutes ago.” You wondered whether you should tell him of your dilemma or not. Unfortunately, he saw the problem before you did and groaned.

“Why on earth do you look like a bloated whale?!” He huffed, glancing at your dress once more before fixing his suit. His whole reaction made you even more irritated, to be honest.

“You know what? The dress looks a little big, but you don’t have to insult my figure!” You yelled, glaring at him. Whenever he insults you, you usually just ignore it and move on. However, it seems like the cost of that was built up anger towards your husband-to-be.

You expected him to reply with a sarcastic remark, but instead he just stared at you with a frown on his face. God, you loved this man, but at the same time you hated his guts. You tried to stop yourself from saying something that you’d regret in the future, yet you wanted to give him a piece of your mind. Byakuya Togami needs to be taken down a few pegs.

“Then again, you have been putting on quite a few pounds since our engagement.” He muttered, probably hoping you wouldn’t hear it. That was the final straw. You charged over to him and stomped on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain.

His blue eyes glared at you as you looked him straight in the eyes. You weren’t going to let him talk down to you anymore. You were the one in control, not him.

“Maybe I gained weight, because you fucking stress me out, you prick!” You retorted, a feeling of confidence washing over you. You looked over at him, waiting for some sort of response. He wouldn’t let you get away with that, would he? Maybe confidence in a woman surprises him.

Your positive mood ended when he spoke into a mouthpiece and suddenly, two butlers entered the room. Both of them grabbed one of your arms and glanced over at Byakuya, waiting for orders you presumed.

“Escort her to her room.” He ordered as if he were forcing a child to take a time-out. You gave him a pleading look, but he just ignored you. “Until she learns how to properly behave, the wedding is off.”


End file.
